Breaking Dawn Twins
by Rebecca95
Summary: Bella and Edward End up having twins instead of just resnesmee, read the story to find out what the babies and their family get up to
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To The Family

Chapter 1. Welcome to The World

"Renesmee" Edward whispered as he looked down, at his beautiful baby girl in his arms, he was mesmerised by the beauty of the baby she was all Bella which Edward was so happy about he knew he wouldn't lose her brown eyes he loved, so much. Edward looked towards Bella to see her watching both of them with so much love in her eyes, Edward smiled at her an laid the little beauty on her mother "Thank you Bella she, is so beautiful an she looks so much like you love" Edward whispered to the love of his life.

Bella smiled up at him, an then down at the baby on her chest, an she kissed her forehead before Bella screamed an scared the baby, Edward pulled the baby away an passed her to Rosalie who, was willing an waiting. Edward then put his hand back into his wife's stomach to see what was causing her to scream, and he felt another little body an he turned to Rosalie who was walking out of the room

"Rose, wait there's another baby. Its twins" Edward whispered making, Jacob and Rosalie star at him in shock, Edward reached in an pulled out a little baby boy and what a beautiful baby boy he was, he had green eyes just like he did when he was younger and all his features are all Edward, from what Edward can remember from when he was younger "EJ" Edward whispered as he snuggled the baby to him an kissed his forehead an walked back to Bella, who was again watching him in awe

Edward laid the baby boy down on Bella's chest like he did with Renesmee, an hoped there wasn't anything to ruin this moment Edward looked at Renesmee who was watching an then looked at Bella an EJ.

"EJ. Edward Jacob Masen Cullen oh i knew you was real, mommy could feel you your sister just wanted to be born first but, I'm so glad your here mommy, and daddy love you an your sister so much" Bella whispered with so much love in her voice but it was fading an it was like EJ knew an he leaned down and bit into her neck making, everyone who was in the gasp. Edward pulled EJ away an passed him to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked down an was shocked to see, Renesmee holding tightly on to EJ's hand and cuddling up to him contently while EJ was looking round, as if looking for danger Rosalie snuggled and walked out of the room towards the living room where she had set up the baby clothes an blankets they, had brought one of everything not knowing if it was a boy or girl and now she was glad they did that. Once they were clean and dressed she cuddled both of them to herself

Jacob left Edward with Bella, who he was sure was dead an he he plans on killing the ones who took her from him, he could hear a growl from Edward on the second floor but he knew he wouldn't move because he was grieving over his lost love. All Jacob had to do was get Rosalie out of the way and he could kill them both, but the second he laid eyes on Renesmee his hole life changed an all he wanted to do was protect her for the rest of his and her life no, one will take her from him. Jacob dropped to his knees in front of Renesmme who was sleeping with EJ in Rosalie's arms, Jacob stroked her face an whispered so he didn't wake her "No-one is going to hurt you as long as I live"

Jacob then looked, at EJ an seen he was awake an was watching his every move with his sister an Jacob felt like he had to explain himself "I'm going to protect you and your sister as long as I live know-one will hurt you ever" Jacob muttered making Rosalie nods along with him

"He is right, EJ all of your family will protect you and your sister" Rosalie said as she kissed his forehead an then EJ must of liked that answer because he, cuddled more into Reesmee and Rosalie an fell into deep sleep just as Jacob heard fast running feet of the pack, Jacob looked at Rosalie who looked back in panic "Go get Edward"


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the family Part 1

Chapter 2. Meeting the Family

Jacob started towards the stairs when Edward came down the stairs nodding, towards Jacob knowing hearing his throughs of his daughter he looked towards his babies an let out he hugest breath he was holding

"Protect my babies Rosalie anyone gets past us run with them" Edward muttered as he walked out the door before Rosalie could say anything back, just as they got outside Sam and his pack came to a stop in from of them both, Leah an Seth in wolf form came an stood at the side of Edward and Jacob showing there support

"Sam you don't have to do this" Edward muttered to themas he could hear them in his head, telling him to step aside as they wont let the baby live, "I can't let you kill my children" Edward muttered shaking his head "Yes Bella and I had twins" then the pack started growling more an then out of nowhere Paul jumped at Edward an tried for his, neck to rip it off but Seth wouldn't let it happen and threw his to other side of the garden

The rest of the Cullen's, came back from the hunt an they started fighting the rest of the wolves since they seen Paul go, for Edward an just as they were about to kill each other, Jacob changed into his wolf an yelled "Stop you can't hurt her, I've Imprinted on her" and soon as that was said all the fighting stopped, an all the wolves bowed an Sam looked at Edward

"Thank you Sam" Edward muttered as he turned back towards the house leaving the wolves alone knowing he is needed by his children's and wife's side, he walked towards the living room an took his babies from Rosalie who was reluctant of letting them go. The babies knew they had been moved an woke up an looked up at Edward with the most loving expression of their faces, walked towards the stairs towards Bella "Do you want to go see mommy" Edward muttered lovingly as he had cleaned her up, an dressed her looking lovely, an laid her on their bed so the babies could be close to their mother

Edward walked towards Bella while looking at his babies he couldn't believe how beautiful his and Bella's babies were, EJ looked at his father an started to smile which made Edward smirk it was like EJ heard what he said what, he said.

Bella was placed on the edge of the bed an Edward laid EJ an Renesmee in the middle an then Edward laid on the other side of the twins, an the twins were laid looking at Bella been very careful with her which he was very happy about, Edward watched as the little ones closed their eyes an fell into a deep sleep at side of their mommy, an Edward noticed Bella had calmed a lot more now the twins were with her.

Edward watched his family some more before he closed his eyes, an calmed his breathing like he was sleeping an his mind focused on his families breathing, to see if any had changed but they all were sleeping peaceful

"Awe look how sweet they all look, do you think he will noticed if we moved the babies" Alice whispered to whoever she was was talking to, a warning growl was released from inside before Edward could stop it, an he shot up an kneeled on the bed in front of his family protecting them he growled at all his family who were stood watching the family on the bed

"Yeah, Alice I think he would notice" Emmett muttered looking very closely at Edward as he moved to protect Rosalie, an Jasper moved to protect Alice

"Oh stop it. He isn't going to attack us, let us go down to the living room an Edward will bring the babies down. Edward I want to meet my grandchildren" Esme told her son who nodded as the family left the room, "Ill sort their bottles an get u some nappies an things out when you come down" Esme said as she disappeared with the rest

Edward stood up from the bed, an leaned down picked, Ej and Renesmee who was now wide awake and watching his every move when EJ realised he was been moved away from his mother he wined and turned back towards her an called out to her, Edward finally heard his quite voice

 _'Mommy, want to stay with Mommy'_

Edward cuddled him more into his chest with his sister an then leaned down an kissed his forehead, "Its okay son, you will be with mommy again soon but I need to change you and your sister" Edward muttered quietly as he walked out of the room Renesmee giggled to Edward as he laid her down on the twin changing mat that was on the floor, EJ didn't look amused he wanted to go back upstairs where his mother was an no one was watching him

"Aw look at his face he, don't look happy at all he looks like you Eddie" Emmett yelled loudly before bursting in to loud laughs making both of the babies look around wondering where that sound was coming from

 _'God someone make him stop I don't find him funny one bit'_ EJ said in his head as he then looked at me an frowned making him look like Edward even more, then he heard a very musical voice in his head

 _'Why is he so loud I want, a bottle an to cuddle up with daddy an sleep an I can feel EJ's not happy with been moved from mommy hmm I wonder what she will be like'_ Renesmee started to think to herself and Edward looked away from EJ to Renesmee an smiled at her throughs

"Look at them they are darling Edward. EJ looks double of you and REnesmee looks so much like Bella" Esme muttered as she knelt down next to Edward on the floor as Edward changed his babies, Esme stroked EJ's head who smiled up at her while Renesmee was looking around at everyone else "Look at his lovely green eyes, an Renesmee's sparkling brown eyes, looks like we haven't lost both of your human eyes. I have their bottle's warming up Carlisle is in there, putting a bit of blood in one to see which one they will like more" Esme muttered as she picked up Renesmee who Edward had finished changing, Esme started to dress her as Alice an Rose came to sit next to her so they could get their hold on Renesmee next


	3. Chapter 3 Metting the family part 2

Chapter 3. Meeting the family Part 2

Edward picked up EJ up off the baby changing matt and picked out the clothes he was going to wear that day, he chose a baby white top with grey arms and a grey dungarees, then he looked over at his sisters an mother to see that they had dressed Renesmee in, she was in white, gold love heart leggings a grey top with a brown jacket over top and a gold an white love heart band. Edward, looked at both his children and they were the most beautiful children he's every seen, and he is so mad at himself for even wishing Bella had got rid of them they were the only thing keeping him sane, while his wife was left dormant.

Edward looked at EJ who's head snapped towards the kitchen door, where Carlisle had just come through holding two baby bottles one in blue an one in pink he passed one two Esme who decided she wanted to feed Renesmee, while Carlisle passed one two Edward who was going to feed EJ. When Edward put the bottle towards his mouth, the little one started to quickly drinking it before he spat it back out an turned his nose up an looked at Edward

 _'What the hell is this I want the good stuff'_ EJ throughs to his dad as he then looked at his grandfather, Emmett and Jasper came over to where Edward was staring at his son with a frown on his face as he wiped away the milk off his shirt

"Well looks like little Eddie doesn't seam to like whatever your giving him" Emmett started laughing which caused Jasper to start laughing as well he couldn't believe he was an uncle but he is, Jasper smiled so brightly as he looked at his wife who was taking her turn of feeding little Renesmee, Jasper looked at Edward

"Can I hold him" Jasper wondered as he come an sit next to Edward while Emmett was still hovering at the back

"Sure, support his head." Edward quietly said back as he passed over EJ who wasn't the happiest to be moved from his dad, EJ looked at his dad with a frown "Don't look at me like, that you want some blood don't you" Edward said as he raised an eyebrow

 _'You bet I do that milk was awful'_ Ej started to think to his dad, as he decided he was okay sitting with his uncles an grandfather who, decided to come observe Edward smiled an stood up, an walked towards the kitchen where, the blood was kept.

Edward was looking at the blood an didn't really fancy giving it to his, children he wanted to go out, an go get some animal blood but he knew, he couldn't leave his babies or wife for that long.

So even through he didn't want to he, knew he had to as his son wasn't happy at all, with the milk Edward finished filling the blue bottle an walked back into the living room to see REnesmee had finished her bottle an was watching EJ who was, watching Edward "Yes EJ this is for you. Are you okay feeding him Jasper this is full human blood" Edward wondered very worried about his brother feeding his son

"He's going to be fine Edward, little EJ will be fine I can see that" Alice said happily as she passed Renesmee to Jacob who decided he had waited long enough for everyone to have a cuddle and he wanted his imprint now, Edward nodded an passed the bottle to Jasper who was more then happy to feed his nephew when Alice stood up and walked over an sat next to him "I had to watch my husband be fatherly for the first time" Alice muttered with so much love in her eyes when she watched him feed the baby, Edward smiled an looked at all his family they were all so happy and loving both babies, were all happy an once Bella woke up all would be amazing and one big happy family


End file.
